duality
by catlapmilk
Summary: it's certainly an experience to have two of the same crazy girlfriend. syo/togami/fukawa. high rating, please be wary.


a danga thing i wrote for my baby. i love the two of them together, so i was very excited. togami is very fun to write so i hope to write him again soon, or at least him getting what he deserves from his tsun/yandere girlfriend duo. it's fun to be mean to cute girls sometimes, but it's even more fun to be mean to cute boys.

thank you, always.

* * *

1. Fukawa is always surprised, dark eyes wide behind the large lens of her glasses, when he touches her. It's infuriating.

"Of course you should be honored that I choose to concern myself with a pig like you," he tells her, fingers coming to grip hard at her chin, "but you don't have to make that same stupid face every time."

She immediately blushes, attention flickering away to the floor. "Y-Yes... I'm sorry about my stupid face..."

It is much more difficult to deal with her. She requires much more patience, something Togami is seriously lacking, and his blood boils easily. He releases her with a sneer, and the action jostles her and makes her shiver at the same time. He feels disgusted.

"What are you still doing here?" he asks roughly, turning away from both her and the bedroom door. "It's Night Time. Go back to bed, and get out of my face."

Fukawa pushes the tips of her index fingers together in her nervous way, gaze coming to fix itself on the back that faces her. "B-But Byakuya-sama summoned me here..."

"Right." He throws a look over his shoulder, eyes full of irritation. It sweeps over her; there's only a short moment of silence before his hand comes up to adjust the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "So what are you waiting for?"

She makes a small, soft sound, knees thumping as they hit the carpet. He doesn't turn to look back at her. Togami continues the rest of the way to his bed, seating himself at the edge; when he finally gives her his attention Fukawa is bowing at the center of the room, face nearly to the floor.

He smirks, she ventures a glance up at him for direction, and it's gone. "Did I give you permission to look at me?"

Her fingernails dig into the floor, her body trembling. "I'm s-sorry... may I please, please have permission to look at you... ?"

The silence feels endless before Togami speaks. His voice is low, void of its usual harshness. "Come here, Fukawa."

Her head snaps up, heart thumping wildly. "Y-Yes! Yes, I - "

She is frozen, crouched as she is lifting herself to her feet, when he raises his voice. "What are you doing? Come to me as you are!" It takes her a moment to realize what he means, and her face flushes deeply as she returns to all fours.

"Y-You want me... to crawl to you, Byakuya-sama? Like some kind of dirty slave girl?" Fukawa lifts a hand to swipe away the drool pooling at the corner of her mouth. He looks as disturbed as she looks depraved, tongue hanging out of her mouth like an animal. Togami grits his teeth.

"Well, are you or not?"

He can't tell if it's her lenses or her eyes gleaming in the light as she moves toward him. It unnerves him, a little. She comes to settle in front of him, seated just before where he sits, body twitching with excitement.

"Your orders... Byakuya-sama..." she whispers, looking up at him. Her eyes are strange this way, filled with the usual depravity and ridiculous eagerness, but something else. He had also never noticed how long her eyelashes were. Togami leans in to thread his fingers through her loose bangs and rolls his eyes.

"Fukawa," he says softly, voice strained. She gasps, dangerously perched on the edge of every word he speaks to her. Her mouth starts to drip again. He leans forward, a vein bulging at his temple.

"Didn't I tell you about that face?"

* * *

2. Syo is always surprising, laughing a crazed laugh as she shifts her weight on Togami's lap, leaning close to his ear. He often forgets who she truly is, a mentally unstable serial killer, with the way she desperately follows him around seeking his attention. It catches him off guard, especially in these moments, where he realizes just how fearsome a multiple murderer can be.

Instead of being frightened, Togami finds himself annoyed, pinned under the girl's weight. "Do you plan on sounding like an idiot the entire time?"

She stops laughing immediately. Her eyes are unnatural and a chill starts in his spine, and she smiles. Her tongue curls at the very tip, and Togami tries not to look at it.

"Forgive me, Byakuya-sama," she says softly. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting!"

Syo lets out another explosive laugh, hands sliding down his chest and around her back to the holster on her leg. He doesn't flinch as he sees the silver of her scissor blades in the light, nor when she drags them along the side of his neck down to the center of his chest.

"I've been waiting so long to have a little fun with you!" She leans in close, tongue running over his chin and up to the shell of his ear. "Shall we have my kind of fun?"

The air rushes to his exposed skin and it almost startles him. She grins, teeth canine, and continues crudely cutting away his dress shirt. Togami makes an irritated noise, Syo coming up to clutch at her face dreamily.

"Oh, you look so much cuter like this!"

He responds with a huff, glaring hard. "I hope you know you'll be paying for this later."

She laughs, metal cool against his warm body. "Will you punish me, Byakuya-sama? Will you make me make it up to you for being such a bad, bad girl?" She stares down at him with clouded eyes, saliva dripping from her tongue onto his chest.

There's a flash of reality in her eyes, and she drags a wet streak down to just above his belt buckle. "It's my turn to punish right now, though. I'm going to punish you for being so cute! I'm going to punish you for stealing my heart and making me love you so much!"

Her fingers come up to wedge the scissors under the thick leather of his belt, and with a little pressure it is destroyed. Syo makes a thrilled noise, blades slicing through the fabric and even the metal of the zipper, and Togami grabs her wrist hard with one hand.

"Watch where you're aiming those things, you idiot!"

Her face goes coy, yet she looks so deranged that it makes goosebumps appear on his flesh. She kisses each of his hips apologetically and he rolls his eyes, releasing his hold on her arm. "Sorry, Darling."

"Just get on with it."

It doesn't sit right with him to have to lose any control over the situation, but she cuts away the last of his clothes and that ridiculous tongue is as absurdly skilled as he had figured, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He lets out a long groan and her tongue wraps around him, mouth warm as she takes him in.

His fingers come to fist in her hair, holding her still as his hips buck hard into her mouth, and Syo makes muffled sounds around him. Before he can properly lose himself, her nails rake down his thighs. Togami lifts her by her hair, and she pulls off with a loud gasp for air and a lot of spit hanging from her mouth.

"What is it?" He asks her hoarsely. Her face is burning with a blush, and she barely speaks real words for a moment.

"B-Byakuya-sama... is so rough with me." One of her hands comes to slide down her throat, over her chest. She shudders, eyes becoming hazy again. "Using me so ruthlessly like that... he truly is punishing me after all!" She cries out, her own fingers sneaking up her long seifuku skirt.

"It's wonderful, more than I ever dreamed!"

"What... ?"

The clarity rushes back to her expression as quickly as it had fled, and she's climbing over him, pushing her skirt up around her waist.

"Except I did say... I was the one who would punish you, didn't I?" She begins to laugh maniacally again, hands running all over her own body. "So cool, such a dream... I can't wait to be able to kill you, Byakuya-sama! I can't wait to see you bleed all over my scissors. You'll be even more perfect than ever!"

She settles her hips over his, rubbing her clothed body over where he is already exposed. He lets out a moan, Syo whining above him. She reaches down, scissors still dangerously equipped to her fingers, and she pushes her panties to the side.

"I'll be the one to use you," she whispers, madness swirling in her eyes. "But don't worry, Byakuya-sama... I'll take care of you. You're the cutest one yet!"


End file.
